Spell-Mageddon
Spell-Mageddon was a short-lived, hour-long spelling bee game show where contestants faced hilarious distractions while spelling increasingly challenging words. Gameplay Seven contestants competed in a physical game that tested their spelling bee skills aboard hilarious distractions for a chance to win $10,000 and become a Spell-Megeddon champion. Round 1 Players would hop in the track while avoiding distractions of items (such as balls, slippery water, and a rolling log) on the track, these objects made it more difficult while the players attempted to make their way to be the first to buzz in. When they did buzz in first, they were given a word to spell from Proctor. The quicker they buzzed in and spelled it correctly, the better their chance of advancing to the next round. If a person buzzed in and spelled the word incorrectly, he/she had to go back to the starting line to try again. After each player had spelled the word correctly, more objects were added to increase the difficulty. The first six players who spelled correctly advanced to the next round. Round 2 The six remaining players competed as they were given a word to spell while getting zapped, splatted and other distractions. If at any time a player spelled the word incorrectly, they received a strike, and an icy blue slushy was dumped on their heads. If they received three strikes (two strikes in the earliest episodes), they were sent to the Loozer's Lounge. The first two players to receive three strikes were sent to the Loozer's Lounge. The other four would advance to the next round. Round 3 Each player was given 60 seconds (45 seconds in later episodes) to spell as many words correctly as possible with the messy objects distracting him/her. For every incorrect spelling, they received a trick object, such as the blue slushy being dumped on their head. The two players with the lowest scores were sent to the Loozer's Lounge. If two or three players were tied for last place, a Tiebreaker Spell-Off was played. Proctor would give the tied players one word at a time until one player spelled incorrectly; that player was sent to the Loozer's Lounge. The top two leading players would advance to the next round. Round 4 Before the round, the audience voted one of the four players in the Loozer's Lounge for a second chance; the remaining three contestants had to spell a word while doing other messy distractive objects. Like Round 2, whenever they spelled incorrectly, they received a strike and got more messy objects. Also, if they received three strikes, they were eliminated and the remaining two players would compete for a chance to win $10,000. Round 5 Each player played the same set of words. The first player would go to sensory overload and other player was placed in a soundproof booth offstage. Each player was given 60 seconds (45 seconds in later episodes) to spell as many words correctly as possible. The player who spelled the most correctly after they both played, $10,000 and became a Spell-Mageddon champion. The Set 935240_533246056737385_601263154_n.jpg spell-mageddon-alfonso-ribeiro-pic-july-22-2013.jpg Trivia The show's title is a play on the word "Armageddon". Reception Mary McNamara of The Los Angeles Times said the show didn't look fun at all and also said the distractions endured by the contestants were "more annoying than compelling". Emily Ashby of Common Sense Media gave the show 3 out of 5 stars. Links Official Site Facebook Page Twitter Page Category:Comedy Category:Word Games Category:Family Game Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2013 premieres Category:2013 endings